


I Swear, It's The Real Me

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: Spoilers so the description will be in the notes.





	I Swear, It's The Real Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ouma finishes his master plan to end the killing game once and for all.

Ouma took of his white shirt and checkered scarf as he laid down on the metallic surface. He stared at Momota and then back up at the hydraulic press that loomed above him. He took a deep breath, his sacrifice was vital to ending the killing game and to protect DICE. He had seen them being imprisoned and beaten, and he had to save them… even if it meant ending his own life. The members of DICE had saved Ouma’s ass numerous times, so this was how he would repay him. Ouma’s only purpose was to save everyone that he possibly could. 

He knew that the killing game was just a setup, merely just entertainment for Monokuma, and he needed to end it by luring out the mastermind. Besides, it’s not like anyone would care that this Kokichi Ouma was disappearing from the world. This Ouma wasn’t real, his emotions were just like a string figure, manipulated. His goal was to beat the killing game, and it would be achieved when Momota activated the press. Everyone had hated him, but he had wanted them to. It would make it easier to part ways from them, and it would keep them from knowing his true self. His true emotions were erased, smashed, and secretly hidden deep down inside of him, hidden behind a foolish grin. Instead of crying, he made his attitude apparent, with strings of naive words. He knew that Saihara had seen through him when he had slipped up occasionally, but quickly tried to cover it back up, claiming that it was traditional craft… He had tried to shape himself, but the lie could only go so far. Thankfully, Saihara didn’t even know who Ouma really was. At least he could now put an end to all of this. He was thankful that no one had been able to see completely through him. He hadn’t expected Momota to jump in front of him when Harukawa was shooting at him, but it put his plan into action sooner. Although it was unexpected, he was thankful that it had allowed him to start his plan sooner. He knew that there was a slim chance that Momota would refuse to work with Ouma, but with Momota’s little girlfriend at stake, Ouma had been pretty confident. His only wish was that Momota would carry out the plan after Ouma’s death, it was the key for ending the killing game once and for all.  
The press began to shake, getting ready to crush him. He swore for a bit he could see his real self staring back at him, the eyes red from crying, his hair tangled, basically he was a vulnerable mess. He shook his head, and it was gone. He took a deep breath, before coming to the realization that he was about to die. His true self was coming out once again. Ouma took a deep breath, and wiped the tears away. Still visibly shaking, he put a small smile on his face as the press beeped and came down on Ouma. Everything flashed white for a second before fading to black. 

He had no regrets, but Momota regretted everything from the moment he had agreed with Ouma. However, he knew that he had to carry out the plan to save everyone, and that was his sole purpose from them on. Momota walked away from the press before anyone else saw that he was the one who had killed Ouma.  
He had to carry out Ouma's plan to save everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was such a short one shot, but Ouma only had so much time before his death. I hope that you enjoyed this, and as a reminder, I'm always open for requests!


End file.
